Odysseus
History Odysseus (Odd-is-ee-us) is a black hole alien that came from the Dark Comets Galaxy, which was created from black hole fragments many centuries ago. For a while, he only had his only Galaxy to live in, but his greed had finally decided that the entire Universe would be better under his rule. Little did he know that Rosalina was currently defending the universe from any dangers that approached it. Odysseus gathered his troops, and had declared war upon Rosalina, therefore starting the 1st Interstellar War. Eventually, Rosalina had won the war, but did not know what to do with Odysseus and his galaxy. She thought it would be fair enough to create an indestructible shield around the galaxy. imprisoning Odysseus and his subjects for many centuries. In Present Day, the shield had finally wore out, and Odysseus was fueled by pure vengeance. He kept his promise that he would find Rosalina, destroy her, and reshape the universe in his own image. Soon, he would eventually meet Tealess in vain. Personality Odysseus has a regal demeanor, and he believes that if the objective is not met yet, it will be complete at any costs available. He also thinks that if anyone objects his ways, they do not deserve to live. He shows compassion towards his subjects, and will do anything to have their praise towards him. Odysseus is cruel, sadistic, cantankerous, and ruthless. He still shows his compassion towards his subjects, but is unable to let go of his undying greed for the universe, and vengeful hatred for rosalina. He also speaks in a sinister tone. Abilities '''Flight-' Like Rosalina, Odysseus is also able to fly, even though he is a heavy weight. His subjects, the comets, are also able to fly. 'Staff-' His staff was forged from the darker regions inside of a black hole, and is able to conjure dark magic at his will. Appearance Odysseus wears a robotic armor that has shoulder pads, which are covered in curved spikes, and appears to have a black hole core as seen in the hexagon shaped hole in his armor. His most notable features are his floating hands and head. His head has a similar face to Count Bleck, and like the comets, his head is a galactic textured fire, along with his hands. His cape is colored as a gradient of purple and black, along with a small galactic texture, white spots. He wears this in the first galactic battle with Rosalina. Odysseus has a head that is shaped like fire, only it is purple, and has a cosmic texture to it, like his hands. His body is a bionic suit with pointed shoes, a hexagon shaped hole in his chest where his core is, and a cape that also has a cosmic texture to it. This is his form upon the decay of the indestructible force field of his Galaxy. Gallery This Gallery shows the many design processes that Odysseus went through. 1) The very first image of Odysseus that was drawn. It wasn't that good, in ReturnofNick12's opinion. 2) The first redesign of Odysseus. Lines were fixed, and given new colors. This was worn during his first galactic war with Rosalina. Odysseus Old Design.png|Old Design Odysseus.png|First Galactic War New Odysseus.png|Return of Vengeance Category:Characters Category:Villains